In general, a user may wish to have various cleaning solutions for cleaning different surfaces. For example, a user may wish to have a glass cleaning solution, a bath cleaning solution, a general purpose kitchen cleaning solution, a metal cleaning solution, and/or the like. However, traditional cleaning arrangements require users to maintain store separate reservoirs of cleaning solution corresponding to each desired use cleaning solution. The user may not want or be able to dedicate enough storage space to a plurality of reservoirs of cleaning solution to accommodate a plurality of different reservoirs of cleaning solutions.